Correction
by all-things-tiva
Summary: "It turns out we're not as romantically dysfunctional as we thought" He said as he interlocked hands with her, not wanting to break free no matter how hard will it be for the two of them. "It's because we finally caught each other." She said and stared deeply down his eyes and smiled. My take on what should have happened with Tony and Ziva's last scene together.


**Author's Note: **

Hey guys! I'm up with my very first one-shot. Takes place during Tony and Ziva's last scene in Past Present Future, I figured that we really lacked a lot of really good scenes in her last episode, thought it would be nice to change the whole Casablanca thing, and settle with this. Anyways, hope you like it and be sure to leave a review. :-)

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything even Tony and Ziva, otherwise, I would have made them canon right after Season 7.

* * *

It was a silent ride all the way back to the airport, neither was talking and the sound of the radio playing a soft romantic song was making both awkward with each passing minute. Both were uncomfortable, who would't be? It was his last day, and Tony tried his best to make the most out of it, not once did he let her out of his sight, all this time he clearly did his best to flash a smile to the woman sitting beside her, even if deep inside it kills him knowing that this might even be the last time he would see her, look into those beautiful brown eyes of her and smile. It was a good decision to ride on a taxi than for Ziva to drive, if she did drive, then he wouldn't be able to say the things he wanted to right before he goes in that airport. But part of him, makes him want Ziva to drive, one last time for him, he's going to miss this. Most especially the times she would actually give him mini heart attacks whenever she would recklessly take the wheel.

Tony gazed at Ziva, who was busy looking outside the window. He couldn't tell by her face if she was hurt or not, but Tony hoped she's feeling the same way as him, because it would be too painful to bear if she was looking in a different direction from him. He wanted to say some things, but he was unsure of the right words to say. _Would it even matter if I say these words to her? _

Tony gently took her hand and placed it on his lap, softly rubbing the front of her hand with his own. Ziva looked at him and smiled, placing her other hand on his. Tony took a moment, to take one last longing look to her face, he wanted to hold her face, caress it, and study every inch of her face until his hands turn numb, but he could not, for the pain will only kill him more.

"I didn't ask for this, Ziva." He whispered softly. Ziva in return, nodded.

"No one wanted this to happen, Tony."

Tony's grip on her hand tightened. "Then come home. Come home with me; let's go back to where we were before all of this – back to the days when we were all happy, when we were together as a team. Back to the days when you're with...me."

"Tony I—"

"If it would have to take me dragging you back in a heartbeat all over again, then I'm willing to take the chance. If I would have to sacrifice my own safety, just for you to be here with me, then I would. Anything is possible, Ziva. Just come home with me, and I swear – we could work this out. We're unstoppable. Don't ya remember?" He grinned a bit.

Ziva smiled. "What are you trying to say?"

"That I do, love you." Tony softly said. Ziva was surprised, yet there were tears slowly in forming in her eyes. If he says one more word, those tears are going to fall down. Before he could even further explain what he said, the taxi came to a halt. They were finally there in the airport. With a sigh, Tony handed out the bill while Ziva went out to the back of the car to get his luggage.

* * *

As soon as he got out from the taxi, Tony felt Ziva's hand gliding slowly to his, intertwining both of their hands just like what she did back from Berlin. She held it tight, like she was afraid of someone who might separate their hands from each other, and continued walking, but not directly inside the airport, instead they walked straight to a pathway leading to a small garden. It wasn't the right time, but for now it was the perfect place, since there was no one there but them.

"Tell me how much you... love me." Ziva pleaded, resting a hand on his chest.

"Well, okay. Let's just say, you came in to my life out of nowhere, the very first thing you ever said to me was if I was having phone sex, which sounds completely ridiculous but at the same time indescribable since the looks you gave me on that day, when we met. I knew, right from the beginning that you're not just going to pass through my life. Each day, ever since I knew you, ever since our worlds collided with one hello, just makes me even wonder more... how were we able to get through all of these years? Despite the lack of understanding and more on our different interpretations – and now, I know why Ziva, because when I met you, I felt a different aura surround me, it's pretty good yet intimidating at the same time but yes, Ziva it changed me for the better, you drastically came in and my life changed."

Ziva felt hot tears burning down her eyes, this is making her harder for him to let go. Good always come to an end, and good is standing before her. He's leaving, they are moving on to separate ends of the world, without a possibility that they will never ever meet again, never have the chance to be together. "You have any idea how you're making it harder for me to let go?" She said, as she tries to wipe her tears away.

Tony caught her wrist, and placed it on his chest. Playing with her fingers, and looking directly in her eyes. It was Tony who was now in the midst of tearing up, he pulled her closer to him and wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand slowly intertwining his fingers with that of Ziva's.

"I just said, I love you. There's no changing that." Tony said, and leaned his forehead on hers, closing his eyes and letting the moment sink in to both of them. Before Ziva could even tell him to let go of his tight grip, Tony close the gap between them and as soon as his lips touched hers, Ziva completely lost it and eventually gave in.

It was a slow, passionate kiss, nothing could ever be perfect than just the two of them putting the things they've been wanting to tell to each other in one magical kiss. It wasn't lust, there was no collision of tongues involved, and she was happily contented just to feel his lips on hers, it was long and neither wanted to let go and breath in oxygen. They make use of the remaining time wisely, capturing each other's mouths, with his hand on her waist, and her arm around the back of his neck. Ziva pulled back a bit, her eyes still closed as she inhaled once again, Tony did the same but his hands never want to let go off her.

"I love you" He kissed her lips with each word.

"This isn't the last goodbye, Tony"

"I know" he said

* * *

Their hands found each other again, and both continued to walk with smiles on their faces.

"One day, we'll meet and we'll be okay." Ziva stopped as they reached the entrance of the airport

"We will find each other again, and the moment I do, I'll never let go of you no more." Tony said, as he kissed her knuckles.

"And I love you too." She chuckled, making Tony the luckiest man ever. He kissed her forehead, her nose until it reached to her lips once more, it was short but it was sweet and she loved every single thing he did for the both of them.

"It turns out we're not as romantically dysfunctional as we thought" He said

"It's because we caught each other." Tony gave her one last smile, and headed straight inside handling his passport and ticket to the man in front of him, not wasting his time looking at her perfect face once more.

"I'll talk ya later" He said and waved goodbye, Ziva nodded and smiled giving Tony the brightest of all smiles ever since he found her.

"I'll look forward to it!" She said, just as the doors closed. Tony continued to walk, pulling his luggage in one hand, and his boarding pass on the other, he smiled happily, still not over of the kiss he shared with Ziva a few minutes ago.

* * *

_Correction, if ever I do find you, I'll never let of you go no more because I'm going to marry you, Ziva. _


End file.
